


i know you do (and i love you too)

by guardianoffun



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardianoffun/pseuds/guardianoffun
Summary: Morse, Max and a warm night on the sofa.





	i know you do (and i love you too)

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title; max debryn asmr
> 
> i was very sleepy and quite drunk and imaginationtherapy needed cuddles and so this happened loool 
> 
> inspired by ['friends don't' by maddie & tae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGmJMvnDZEg) bc it's a soft love Bop please listen (and also those two are great!!

Mores hummed. There were hands in his hair, twisting gently at his curls as if he were a cat. He wouldn’t mind being a cat, he thought, if this was how they spent their days. His face was half buried in a pillow, which in turn was tucked into DeBryn’s lap. His legs were sprawled across the length of the couch, toes dangling off the end. His head was buzzing, ever so slightly, from the overindulgence at the pub some hour or so earlier. There was a warm meal in there too, a homemade wonder of DeBryn’s, lamb hotpot and apple crumble for dessert. It all leant itself to such a heavy feeling Morse thought he might never move again. Especially not when DeBryn’s fingers traced the curve of his ear so delicately that it sent a wonderful shiver down his spine. 

The room sat for the most part still, though Morse had a record spinning in the corner. In the hand that wasn’t stroking Morse, DeBryn held up a book, slowly flicking through the pages with the practiced hand of a man used to reading whilst working. 

“Mmm...mmm,” he said into the cushion. DeBryn’s hand stopped, and Morse heard him chuckle from above him. 

“I didn’t quite catch that Morse, come again?” Mose sighed, and then lifted his head about an inch and spoke again. 

“Said, I love you,” he said, head immediately dropping back into DeBryn’s lap. A slow smile crossed DeBryn’s face.

“Oh, well,” he said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Morse’s temple. “I love you too.” 

The feeling of lips on him was enough to pull Morse from some of the sweet, drowsy blur he was in. He found himself spinning on the spot, so he could look up at DeBryn instead. The doctor’s hand found its way to his face, gently cupping his cheek, thumb brushing against the tip of his nose. Turning slightly, Morse found he could find DeBryn’s palm with his lips. He pressed a trail of kisses along his open hand, and watched as DeBryn tried to ignore it. It would have been a good deception had Morse not already seen him turn a lovely shade of red. Bringing his own hand up to entwined with DeBryn’s, he let his eyes fall closed once again. His world narrowed down to him, DeBryn and the way their hands met. It was so lovely a moment, Morse felt himself starting to drift. His mind had clocked out, his body fed and watered, and it was late afternoon. Sleep danced there, just out of sight. 

It was only Debryn’s touch keeping him awake, as he slowly disentangled their fingers to close the book. It didn’t return to Morse’s grip, instead went back to his face. DeBryn began, ever so slowly, mapping out every part of Morse’s face. He ran a finger along his brow, smoothing out the lines of confusion. He traced along his nose, gently tweaking it at the end. He tapped his way across the flat planes of Morse’s face, his cheeks and jaw. Softly, he let his thumb ghost across slowly parting lips. Morse wasn’t quite sure what was happening, but he wasn’t about to complain, he rather liked being touched like this, slow and sensitive. Max, who had been studying him carefully the whole time treated him to a flash of a smile.it was enchanting.

“You’re rather handsome, you know?” Morse didn’t even have the wherewithal to be flustered by his words, he just felt warmth flood his chest. 

It took great effort, but he managed to lift his hand from where it lay heavy beside him. He reached up and cupped the back of DeBryn’s neck, pulling him down and levering himself up just enough that their lips could meet somewhere in the middle. They kissed long and languid, Morse lazily dragging his teeth across DeBryn’s lip, asking. DeBryn replied with a soft laugh against him, before his lips parted and Morse could lose himself completely. 

He inched himself upwards, till eventually he was sat, half folded onto DeBryn’s lap. Morse wrapped his arms around him and pushed him back into the sofa. His tie still hung around his neck so Morse unwound it, slipping it from his neck and throwing it over his shoulder with a grin. DeBryn frowned slightly, till Morse popped his collar and dropped down, and that changed his tune. Morse kissed his way down his neck, then up again; then across his jaw and over his cheeks. He kissed every inch of his face, from temple to chin. When he finally finished, he pulled back and gave DeBryn the sweetest smile, so warm it made the doctor’s heart hurt. He leant a little closer, enough that their foreheads met and noses bumped. 

“I love you Max,” he whispered, pressing one last kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Love you  _ so  _ much.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked!!


End file.
